galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Galactic Crucibles:About
The Galactic Crucibles Wiki (commonly known as 'GC') is a wiki started on 13 March 2012. Originally inspired by the video game Spore, the wiki is set in its own original universe. There are currently articles, active users and over edits made. Galactic Crucibles is the eldest member of the Omniverse Nexus, a group of shared universe wikis consisting of Galactic Crucibles, Erudite Tales Wiki and Infinite Histories Wiki - the latter two are fantasy and historical sci-fi in genre respectively. While the three of them have no direct connections with one another, all wikis share similar writing styles and themes. Many users who edit Galactic Crucibles Wiki also edit one of the other wikis. Galactic Crucibles is also affiliated with numerous other creative writing wikias each with their own premise. For a full list of affiliates, see this page. Overview Galactic Crucibles Wiki is an original science fiction shared universe set within a single continuity.That is, everything you add to it becomes part of a massive multiverse. Throughout many years of development, Galactic Crucibles has become a mythology containing hundreds of alien worlds and dozens of unique civilizations to inhabit them. Galactic Crucibles is different from fan fictions in that all content here is original. The majority of content comprises of worldbuilding and lore, though the wiki is also home to a series of short stories. Galactic Crucibles also focuses heavily on professionalism and realism. By no means are we professionals, but we seek to emulate professional behavior to ensure a safe, enjoyable environment for all. Setting Galactic Crucibles is set in a universe based on speculative science from the late 20th and early 21st century. It is a universe where almost everything is rational with a concrete basis. The inhabitants seek the same questions as we do in the real world: What sort of alien life forms are possible? What technology can we conjure up in the next few decades? Notably, Galactic Crucibles is also an ambitious attempt to a plausible, science fiction setting. The existence of the supernatural is deliberately left vague and ambiguous. In place of fantastical elements, technology on the wiki is advanced enough to rival what magic can do: faster-than-light travel, wormholes and a few others are allowed to make interactions between alien civilizations much easier. Status of humanity Humans exist in GC, but they are only a small part of the galactic community which consists of dozens of different types of unique aliens. There has been enough cultural intermingling so that aliens do not necessarily divide themselves by race. However, in the distant past, humans were once a powerful precursor civilization to many of the space faring societies of today, but they mysteriously vanished. Style You are welcome to write with any style you want. However, we discourage writing in third person omniscient to allow greater flexibility if a continuity error is found. You may also set the atmosphere to whatever suits your taste so long as it can believably fit into the continuity. Because Galactic Crucibles focuses greatly on realism and plausibility, it tends to be darker in tone though this is not always the case depending on the scope. Though they are marked with clear warnings, there are some articles on this wiki which may not be suitable for all ages. Although uncommon, some articles contain profanity, intense graphic violence and suggestive themes. However, no adult content is allowed. History Users Galactic Crucibles has many types of users, from the passive reader to the active, integral member of the community. To become a member of GC, you do not necessarily have to be a writer. Other types of users include artists who are willing to illustrate for the wiki as well as critics who are willing to review stories. Becoming a Writer Galactic Crucibles has a system that requires users to pitch their ideas before they become articles. The intent is to make sure your idea is refined and developed as a means of quality assurance, and to prevent cases of users creating meager content, then leaving the next day. If you decide to become a writer, please see the page Board:Pitches and leave a detailed pitch on your plans to get approved via community consensus. It is highly recommended to read the Writing pitch guide before you post your pitch. Once your pitch is approved, your articles will be considered part of the Omni 01 continuity so long as you remain an active user. Do not worry. Most users on this wiki edit GC on their spare time as a hobby. You can be considered active without making edits if you participate in discussions either in the comments sections, forums or on chat. Guides Guides are articles intended to assist users in the creation of content on the wiki. These articles are marked under the namespace "Guide". All guides on Galactic Crucibles are original. Although our sister wikis have some of their own original guides, many of them are modified versions of those that originated here on GC. You can read the guides here. We also have miscellaneous science and terminology pages to serve as reference articles for convenience. These articles are rooted on real world research to save you some time having to search the Internet for science fiction elements. Rules Before you begin writing or commenting, please read the rules here. We have established guidelines that determine what is and what is not allowed on this wiki. FAQ For frequently asked questions, see this article. Disclaimer All users are responsible for their own work. All individual content on this wiki does not necessarily reflect the views of either Galactic Crucibles Wiki or the Wikia Community as a whole. Category:Galactic Crucibles Wiki